


A Is For Age Difference

by Synnerxx



Series: The ABCs Of Kink [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Jailbait!Patrick, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is a sassy sixteen year old and really, it's not like Pete doesn't have a reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Is For Age Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick is 16 and Pete is 21 and they have sex. There's my warning.

"How old are you, kid?" Pete asks, breathless when he finally pulls his mouth away from the kid's neck.

"Sixteen and my name is Patrick, not kid." The kid, Patrick, glares up at him for a moment before reaching up and dragging Pete in for another kiss.

"Sixteen? Dude, I'm twenty-one!" Pete grunts, breaking the kiss.

"So? You act like you don't have a reputation or something." Patrick smirks up at him and Pete kind of wants to wipe the smug look off of his face.

"I see. So you just wanna hook up with an older man. I can definitely work with that." Pete bites at Patrick's bottom lip and pulls his shirt up over his head, tossing it behind him.

Patrick makes a noise of displeasure when his glasses get knocked off from Pete's rough handling, but he doesn't stop Pete from turning him around and pressing him against the wall as his hands slide around to the front of his jeans. Pete makes short work of their pants and underwear, not even bothering to take it all the way off, just shoving it down to their knees.

He leans down and fishes the lube and condom out of his pockets. He holds the condom package between his teeth while he opens the lube packet and squeezes it onto his fingers, slicking them up. He presses two into Patrick, ignoring his grunt of pain. He breathes against the back of the kid’s neck, working his fingers in and out, searching for that spot inside of him. 

The kid lets out a hiss and tenses, arching back against Pete. Pete smirks against the kid’s skin and drags his fingers over the place again, slow and pressing. The kid groans, lower and deeper than his previous moans and fuck, if that isn’t hot. Pete pulls his fingers out, not really caring that it maybe wasn’t enough prep, but like the kid said, he’s got a reputation and the kid knew it and still sought him out, so, the kid can take whatever Pete wants to dish out, and if he can’t, well, he should have known better.

Patrick braces himself against the wall, feeling Pete line himself up with his entrance and push inside of him in one smooth, hard thrust. Patrick exhales hard, fingers scrabbling at the wall for something to grip onto and Pete laughs breathlessly behind him, hands gripping his hips hard enough that there will be bruises later.

Patrick manages to work a hand in between his legs, grabbing his cock and stroking in time with Pete’s thrusts. His hand bangs against the wall on every upstroke, rubbing his knuckles raw, but he doesn’t care as Pete shifts the angle of his thrusts and hits his sweet spot dead on. 

Pete leans his forehead against the back of the kid’s neck, panting harshly as he works his hips back and forth, pushing deeper into the tight heat. The kid whines, one hand scrabbling against the wall as the pleasure overwhelms him. Pete growls, teeth nipping the sweaty skin as he comes, hips stilling against the kid. The kid cries out, his own orgasm splashing against the wall. 

Pete pulls out slowly, earning a grunt from the kid. He disposes of the condom and pulls his jeans back up, looking over at the kid.

“Well, did that meet your standards?” He asks, rolling his eyes.

“It got me off.” Patrick shrugs, eyeing the mess on the wall. 

“You sure are arrogant for a sixteen year old.” Pete snorts. 

“And you’re pretty desperate for a twenty one year old, what’s your point?” Patrick tilts his head at him, looking amused. 

Pete shakes his head, laughing to himself. He turns and walks out of the bedroom, hearing Patrick follow behind him.

“You know this is a one time deal, right?” Pete asks, glancing over his shoulder.

Patrick gives him a wicked grin. “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
